Dovahkiin Gone
by Dr. Professor Abraham George
Summary: With the Dragonborn dead at Helgen, it's up to four allies and a "Fallen" Daedra Prince to not only stop a Daedric civil war, but to also stop many other magical anomalies from reeking havoc all across Skyrim. Also with Alduin on the rise and the civil war between The Imperials and The Stormcloacks, the future of Tamriel seems to hang in the balance.


/

**Helgen**

"So who's this poor sod?" Enthalas questioned the Imperial Officer standing next to him. The air was hung with a poignant stench and heavy humidity, making Enthalas' nose quiver.

"We're not sure yet in all honesty. The Captain has a list of every prisoner that was on those carts, however his name is missing..." The Officer answered.

"So basically you bafoons were so eager to arrest a lowly Jarl, that you captured, and killed an innocent man whom had nothing to do with this?" He said while rubbing his aching forehead. He was the Archmage for The Divine's sake, why in the Oblivion was he called here?

"Oi its not my fault, I was just here to watch over the execution! I didn't know a damned dragon would fly up and kill just about everyone!" The Imperial defended himself.

Enthalas rolled his eyes and continued strolling around the charred remains of the village. Helgen just last week was a lovely place he noted, and now it was reduced to this. All witnesses, even the high and mighty Thalmor, swore up and down a dragon attacked as the execution began.

"Oh lovely..." He commented to no one in particular as he passed the burning corpse of what looked to be a teenager.

"If that's your definition of lovely then you're pretty twisted Enth." A burly voice rang from behind.

"_Oh no, it can't be..." _Enthalas thought as he slowly turned around, hoping it was some other nord. Any other nord would've been fine. However fate appeared to be a cruel mistress, and the man making his way towards the Archmage was indeed Gutsgar.

"Why are you here Gutsgar?" Enthalas sadly asked. "What business does the Harbinger of the Companions have here?".

"Well what business does the Archwuss of the College have here?" Gutsgar retorted. "Last I checked, it would take a real warrior to take down a dragon.".

"If you're referring that magic is weak then you are incorrect brute, and you really believe this was a dragon?".

Gutsgar eyes widened at Enthalas' comment. "Why yes of course this was a dragon! What could cause this much destruction?".

"I can think of thirty five people who could easily do this..." The mage stated.

"Well how many do you know that can cast a fancy spell to look like a dragon?".

"Only seven, but they are still out there..."

"Well regardless Enth, I'm telling you this was a dragon. But to answer your question I'm not sure why I was summoned here, all I know is General Tullius needs to speak to me, and most likely you as well."

"I know that part, but I want to know about what? This dragon? I have more pressing matters at hand..."

Now Gutsgar seemed intrigued, and with a cock of his eyebrow opened his mouth to speak. "Such as?".

"Well the Psijic order sent another one of their monks to me last night...".

"And?" The Nord prodded him to continue.

"And apparently someone stole the Staff of Magnus, and The Eye of Magnus..." Enthalas explained. Heavy dark bags were prevalent under his eyes from lack of a good night's rest.

"Why not summon it back?" Gutsgar stupidly suggested, earning an annoyed sigh from Enthalas.

"Even if I had a week I couldn't list all the reasons that wouldn't work..."

"Gutsgar Ravencrone and Enthalas Pinescrub." A Thalmor called out "General Tullius requests your presence!".

/

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Enthalas sternly said to the General while they exchanged glares.

"How would the Archmage of the College of Winterhold not know where the dragon went? Why can't you track it?!"

"Because you can't just track living things of this nature without some immensely powerful magical artifact or a physical part of the creature itself!" The frustrated Archmage explained, hoping Tullius' thick skull could comprehend what he meant.

"Well then use the Wabbajack or that Staff of Magnus! Aren't those powerful artifacts?" A Thalmor agent asked.

"Yeah that's a great idea, and I would do that to, however I kinda gave those dangerously powerful artifacts to the Psijic order..." Enthalas said.

"And? They like you. Get them back!" Tullius commanded.

"Oh I would, if they weren't stolen along with The Eye of Magnus."

"So you're telling me someone stole incredibly powerful magic items from the Psijic order, there's a civil war going on, and now I have dragons to deal with? Wonderful." The General sipped his ale.

"What about you Harbinger? Can your warriors fight a dragon?" Tullius asked.

"The real question is could a dragon handle my warriors? I now have twenty plus strong and capable warriors, all eager to fight a dragon." Gutsgar proudly stated.

"Good. Well that's all I need of you. Enthalas I expect a full report on all magical items stolen in Skyrim, because I highly doubt this magic thief is stopping now. Dismissed." And with that the General went back to his ale.

/

**Riften**

"You know...I would totally have...have uh...sex..yes! Sex with y-you..." Vex slurred as she leaned onto Cosorian. Currently they were in the Ragged Flagon, and much to everyone's delight Vex was finally admitting her feelings for their Guild Master with the confidence of her drunken state.

"Vex you might need to get some sleep..." Cosorian urged, hoping the drunk woman would listen to him.

"Only if you're there with me..." She giggled and began trying to suck his neck.

"Oh get it Vex!" Brynjolf shouted, making the flagon burst into hysterics.

"Who would've known that our lil' Vex could get so naughty?" Delvin quipped.

"Certainly not you, yah old fool. You're just jealous I'm with Cosorian tonight and not you!" Vex fired back.

Everyone but Delvin burst into laughter yet again as the old man sipped his mead, refusing to say anything.

"So did you guys hear about that dragon that attacked Helgen? Apparently it wiped the village off the planet..." Tonilia asked the group, holding her mug tighter as she met eyes with everyone. (Except Vex of course, who was still trying to kiss Cosorian's neck).

"Aye, heard about that. Apparently the dragon was spittin' fire and summonin' flaming rocks from the sky, that's a load of horse dung. Ain't no dragon around and muckin' things up for us." Delvin spoke up.

"I don't know Delvin, crazier things have happened before." Dirge said.

"Such as?" Delvin asked the gruff nord.

"Well when I was younger my ma had this chicken, and one day we found it in the tree still alive..." Dirge explained as if it was of some importance.

The Flagon was quite as smirks began forming on the thieves' lips.

"Your point being?" Delvin prodded the man to go on.

"Well isn't it obvious? Chickens can't fly! How could it get all the way up a tree?". Dirge grew incredibly confused when the group began laughing.

"What? It's a good point you mudcrabs!" The Bouncer defended himself.

While everyone laughed at the puzzled man, no one noticed Karliah run into the the Flagon and up to Cosorian.

"Guild Master!" Her lovely yet terrified voice stopped the laughter. Urgency was laced in her tone which instantly grabbed Cosorian's attention. Even Vex stopped her actions to see what was the matter.

"Yes Karliah, what happened?" He stood up, steadying the Dark Elf.

"Lady Nocturnal spoke to me..someone...stole the key!" She yelled.

A few mugs could be heard falling to the ground and a multitude of gasps from the group of merry thieves. Both Brynjolf and Delvin stood up to get closer to the Guild Master and Nightingale.

"Lass what do you mean it's gone? We paid those mercenaries to guard the temple! No one could've gotten in our out without the mercs checking them out!" Brynjolf said.

"Maybe one of those bloody sell swords stole the key?" Delvin tried to rationalize the situation.

"No. Lady Nocturnal said that all of them were turned to dust by...something." She absently said, worried about the consequences of losing the key for a second time.

Cosorian got out of the chair he was sitting in and stood up in front of his fellow members.

"All right idiots listen here. Brynjolf and Karliah with me, we're gonna go and head out to the temple to check the scene. Delvin you're in charge until I'm gone, I want this place locked down with two people posted at the entrance and exit. No one comes in or out until we get back. And Vex for The Divines' sake go get some sleep.". Cosorian commanded. After finishing everyone began scrambling to follow orders.

"Come on you two..." Cosorian said to Karliah and Brynjolf "We have work to do.".

/

**Dawnstar Sanctuary**

"All I'm saying you ignorant she devil, is that you clean up your own mess!" Nazir angrily said to Babette.

"And all I'm saying is that it's just a bowl of stew. It's no big deal I just forgot." The Vampire argued back.

"Yes, it is only a bowl of stew, however it is three weeks old! There is mold growing on it!"

"What can I say? To many contracts to do, so many people to kill, it just slipped my mind." She smirked.

"You know I'm not above hitting children..." Nazir muttered as he threw the stew away.

"The only child in the room Nazir is you..." Babette teased.

"I'm glad you two are still getting along so well..." Sherxa said as she walked in. The sultry redguard took her seat at the dining table.

"Getting along? Please." Nazir venomously spat. "This she devil needs to learn to pick up after herself..."

"This Desert humper needs to get that stick out of his-" Babette began, however she was interrupted.

"Okay okay we get it Babette, no need to say such things..." Sherxa smiled at the bickering idiots. Her idiots. They were family after all. A broken family, but still family.

_"Listener..."_ The Night Mother's voice echoed in Sherxa's mind. The young red guard stood up and made her way to the ancient metal coffin.

"Yes Mother?" Sherxa asked, kneeling on one knee to show respect. "What is the contract?"

_"No contract, however a much more important matter has come to my attention. You must go the The Twilight Sepulcher and help our ally Cosorian. Lady Nocturnal asks for The Dark Brotherhood's aid, and we will answer her call. Now go Listener, and make me proud once again."_

"Yes Night Mother, however I must ask. What is of so importance they need our help?"

_"The Skeleton Key has been stolen, by a powerful force which isn't human. You must go before that key is lost forever."_

"Yes mother..." Sherxa said as she made her way out of the sanctuary.

"Hey! Sherxa? Where The Oblivion are you going?" Nazir shouted.

/

**Labyrinthian**

Quaranir fell to the ground as the cloaked individual hovered before him. The Psijic mage was so confident, even prideful that they would stop the unknown man here and get back the stolen magical artifacts. But he and his other two partners, now dead, were horribly wrong.

"We...We will stop you..." He looked up and told the man. "There are others...more powerful...than us..." It hurt to breath. It hurt to talk. Hell it hurt to be alive.

"Really now? Last I checked, I'm the one with The Eye of Magnus." The figure responded with a smile.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Quaranir questioned.

"Because I want to. Nothing less, nothing more." Was the answer.

"You killed two Psijic monks, stole many dangerous magic artifacts, because you wanted to?" The Psijic monk angrily asked.

"No. I killed three Psijic monks and stole many dangerous artifacts because I wanted to." The Cloaked Individual said. With a snap of his fingers Quaranir's insides exploded and painted the walls red.

And with that, The Cloaked Stranger vanished.

/


End file.
